madworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Martin
Background Involvement Martin is a grey who controls a giant robot and serves as the game's second-to-last boss. Judging by its heavy artillery, it is meant for one-sided fights against whomever faces him. Jack manages to prove otherwise, however, hitting it until it goes berserk and explodes into a heap. One of the Money Shot cut-outs drops on it after its defeat. Martin supossedly dies when a boss clash shows him driving the missile. However that power struggle could have involved just another alien. Martin is one of the bosses whose fate is unknown--with the other being Elise's. Strategy The battle arena is a rectangular facility with a raised platform in the middle. Martin's machine can attack by swinging a robotic arm, shooting missiles--which temporarily blind Jack--and by running him over if he isn't on the platform. Though Jack can damage the robot with his chainsaw, it does pitiful amount of damage. The only effective solution to mortally damage Martin is to grab a missile launcher and shoot at him. The power struggle includes Martin throwing Jack off of the platform and firing a heat-seeking missile at him, (sometimes with--presumably--Martin riding it.) The player must then shake the Wii Remote and Nunchuck to make Jack circle around the whole room, eventually ducking under the robot, and forcing the missile to collide with the robot and inflict heavier and more noticeable damage. Like Von Twirlenkiller and Elise before him, Martin's finish is not interactive. Jack will punch the ground with such great herculean strength that Martin's robotic body begins spin around uncontrollably, colliding into a wall, exploding, and ending with an effigy of a woman smashing it. Glitch There is a known glitch with Martin, where he will become trapped behind a corner and continue to fire missiles at a wall. Quotes "One Destructible target found." "Fire Missiles!" (Heard when Martin prepares to launch a missile at Jack during the power struggle) "Heavy DAMAGE!!!" (Heard when missile crashes at Martin from behind) "F*** YEW, F*** YEW, F*** YEW, F*** YEW, F*** YEW, F*** YEW..." (Heard while Martin is riding one of his missiles) "F*** you f**!"(Heard after hit) Commentator Quotes Pre-Fight Commentary Kreese: "I hate this son of a bitch, Martin. The guy's a robot controlled via remote control by some fat fuck chicken-shit too scared to fight for himself." Howard: Why do they let him do that? Kreese: "Uh, probably cause he's got a giant killer robot." Howard: "Makes sense." After Jack Defeats Martin Kreese: Wow, Jack spun the shit outta that thing! Howard: Do you think he planned for it to happen like that? Kreese: I don't think he didn't plan for it. Howard: What? Kreese: ...I'm not gonna repeat myself. After the Finisher Kreese: That was pathetic! Howard: I've seen better kills in my family reunion! Kreese: Well, remind me not to hang out with your family! Howard: Don't hang out with my family. Kreese: Okay. Trivia *Martin is one of three bosses against whom you don't get to use the Wiimote during the finisher. (The others are Von Twirlenkiller and Elise). *There's a chance that Martin is, in fact, the robot. This is supported by the fact that the robot is shown on the versus screen instead of the pilot. In addition, if Martin were the alien, the match should have ended after the second power struggle. *According to the pre-battle text on the map menu, the robot was developed in Area 66 of Jefferson Island. Ironically, despite being immensely powerful, it could not be used to stop the takeover by the terrorists. *Martin is often seen by many players as one of the worst bosses in the game. Their main argument is his large amount of health, and the fact that shooting rocket launchers at him and his power struggle are not as satisfying as the other bosses. Category:Bosses Category:Characters